


2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Shopping Spree

by Maxbass



Series: The Pit [4]
Category: Coxville Series - thePiT | PITerotic (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Female Characters, Fitting room, Foursome, Group Sex, High School, Lesbian Sex, Makeover, Makeup, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shopping, Threesome, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: The day is finally here that Marcella gets to buy new clothes after the trick her husband pulled and Jenny and Kitty decide that a makeover is needed as well as they plan everything for the three of them to go shopping.Characters:Marcella Dixon © MaxbassJenny & Kitty Summers © ThePitMegan Snow © Megan SnowMia Isabella © Mia IsabellaAdrianna Lynn Rush © Adrianna Lynn RushYasmine de Leon © Yasmine de Leon
Relationships: Marcella Highthorn/Jenny Summers, Marcella Highthorn/Kitty Summers
Series: The Pit [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094852
Comments: 12
Kudos: 1





	2 Hot Blondes and 1 Hot Redhead Shopping Spree

“DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!” Jenny and Kitty could hear from their room and they come rushing into Marcella’s room where they find her standing naked in front of the mirror looking annoyed when the notice what she meant by screaming that. “Wow, your tits are as big as mama’s tits” Kitty says when she sees the enlarged tits on their lover. “And would say that your ass is as big as that of my mother’s” Jenny says while stepping closer and starts to fondle Marcella’s breasts and her own “I think you are right Kitty but we have no time to linger since we have to be at school in an hour”

Marcella sighs and nods though the tit fondling has made her nipples get a little harder while she tries to suck in the air so she could get her breasts into her uniform. When she is finally done she goes downstairs and gets some admiring sounds from her two lovers. “We will come to you during recess for our plans for in the afternoon and put the final touches to it” Jenny says with a grin before taking a bite from her breakfast. “Yep and at some point we have to discuss our relationship because it feels like it has become something more than guest and host, don’t you agree?” Kitty tells the redhead who thinks about before nodding.

“I agree, our relationship has developed more in the six days that I have been here than the four years of being married has ever has” she says and then realizes for the first time that she is not even wearing her wedding ring but she has not missed wearing it. “For now though we better head to school before the fun starts with shopping which should be fun in more ways than one” she giggles and her two lovers giggle before they all head out to school where Marcella quickly asks for a new nurse uniform.

“Sorry coach but I have to go to speak to Marcella with Kitty this time so talk to you later” Jenny says quickly to coach Black who wanted to talk and get a blow job from the cheerleaders coach but shrugs, then he thinks about the new nurse whom he has noticed has grown once again and smirks when he thinks what he is going to do to her when her gets his hands on her. He looks at the sexy ass wiggling in that white skirt until it leaves around the corner.

When Jenny arrives at the office she could see that her daughter already made herself at home on Marcella’s lap and the two of them break the kiss when Jenny arrives. “You sluts” the mother chuckles and gets a giggle from the two of them while they sit around the table.

“Yesterday Kitty and I have been talking about our plans for this afternoon while you were…recovering” Jenny chuckles and so does Kitty “and we has several shops in mind for you to get some clothes and though a good mix of sexy casual wear and just plain slutty. We made a short list her for you and us as well so we will remember them plus we made an appointment with a hairstylist and a make-up artist to see what fits best for you though I feel that the make-up that Ivana uses fits best but we’ll see”

“Do you have some kind of budget that we can use to make sure we don’t overspend?” Kitty winks mischievously at the redhead. “Hmm well Oliver’s parents are pretty rich and always transfer twelve thousand dollars to our joint account which he always tells me is too much so he usually lets me go over the expenses where we keep two thousand each and the rest go to charity usually of his political views since he is pretty woke,. They should have transferred the money last Monday so I guess we have about ten thousand dollars to spend preferably eight in case of unexpected expenses” Marcella finishes and her two lovers rub their hands gleefully at the thought of shopping with that much money.

“We’re all off starting from lunch so why don’t’ we head home quickly after that, change our clothes and then head to the mall for lunch and shopping?” Kitty suggests and the two other women agree to that and just at that time the school bell rings. Jenny kisses Marcella deeply and shortly followed by Kitty before they have to head to class.

“Anything new?” principal Long asks his secretary who looks at the old man before she speaks. “Nothing much except that nurse Dixon asked for a new uniform because the old one doesn’t fit anymore which was rather obvious so I ordered a few new ones for her” she replies which surprises the principal while it gets replaced by a naughty smile when he gets back in his office and looks in his cameras. 

When he activates the one in the nurse’s office he sees Marcella and Kitty kissing deeply and her grins at the sight which makes his dick stir a little when Jenny joins them he notices that indeed Marcella has grown again and that those breasts are now as big as Jenny’s. “Interesting that in six days her body as completely adjusted to what it probably would have been if she was born here, I don’t think it will grow any larger since the Dixons and the Coxes always had the same size” he thinks before he switches the camera off after watching the women French kiss and leave the nurse’s office.

“Are you ready to become a true bimbo, my love?” Jenny giggles and Kitty hooks her arm followed by her mother. “That has been the first time she said she loves someone so we have a lot to talk about soon enough, darling” Kitty grins while the three of them walk to the car and they head towards the mall for some crazy shopping spree.

“Since it seems that your hair has grown as well though I’m surprised you didn’t notice that though those big tits were distracting enough I guess” Kitty grins as the three of them leave towards the hairstylist and the make-up artist. “I contacted Ivana to ask her about what make up she uses and it seems to amuse her that I would have the same look as hers” the redhead giggles when they enter the shop.

“Hi, I am Jenny Summers and I have made an appointment for Marcella Dixon with Jean Paul?” Jenny says to the woman behind the desk who looks in the shop’s agenda and nods. “He will be in shortly so please take a seat, he seems to like your idea so he gave it top priority” the girl says and looks at Marcella “and with her hair color it is going to look stunning, do you have the details for the makeup artist?” she asks and the redhead gives all she has received from Ivana to the girl who nods.

“So you have picked out something for me already huh?” Marcella asks Jenny who chuckles and nods before she snuggles against her lover “it will look so hot on you, trust me” she whispers before cooing happily while Kitty does the same on the other side before a loud man walks into the shop and sees the three women sitting there. “Oh I do hope that you’re Marcella” he says looking at them and then at the redhead “that color is gorgeous darling” he says in a semi high pitched voice and some feminine gestures while going through her hair. 

“Meet Jean Paul and yes she is your customer” Kitty grins at the enthusiasm of the hairstylist who immediately takes Marcella to the chair and starts to work on her hair. “He seems really into it, doesn’t he?” Kitty whispers to her mother who nods. “When I showed him the picture of what I wanted he went crazy and it shows but he is one of the best in his trade here in Coxville so I’m sure she’ll look stunning” Jenny whispers while the two hot blondes look at the hair stylist make their lover look stunning before he puts a curtain around the chair so he could surprise them with the final result.

Fifteen minutes later the makeup artist comes in as well and gets behind the curtain after taking the information from the girl behind the desk. “Wow that looks really good” Jennie and Kitty hear from behind the curtain and their heart starts to beat faster. “God I hope he’s done soon, this waiting on it is killing me” Jenny tells her daughter. “Yeah I want to see how it looks as well damn why is it taking so long” Kitty tells her mother when suddenly the curtain gets pulled back.

Marcella smiles and gets up and walks towards her dates with a smile on her pink lips with her hair looking wavier and part of her hair pulled back in a ponytail. “Well? How do I look?” the redhead asks her two hot blonde lovers who gawk at her. “Damn you look so hot, I think I’m in love” Kitty says out loud while she thinks “even more” Jenny walks up to Marcella and looks her lover even more from all sides “I think that looks perfect and even more with your grown assets” the milf says while she fondles the redhead’s thick butt which make her giggle.

“Yes it looks amazing on her and it some of my best work” Jean Paul says with pride while he makes some final adjustments before he is ready to let her go. Marcella goes to the desk and pays for a job well done while she gets instructed on how to apply the makeup so it will look good every single time as well as how to do her hair the right way before they are finally able to leave the shop.

“You look like such a hot slut already” Kitty grins and gropes the redhead’s ass before locking lips with a pretense to test the lipstick but even Marcella knows better but enjoys that tongue very much before Jenny insists on switching places with her daughter. “Mmmm time to do some shopping now and I have quite a few stores I want to visit with you” she says while she grab the list of shops which were all ordered by where they are from the shop they just left.

It is great fun and the three women have a wonderful time looking around while the men around them gawk and bump into things while paying attention only to the three hot sluts that walk around with several shopping bags since it has been a successful hunt so far. They got a little too much for them to carry so they put the bags into the trunk before returning to the mall when suddenly both blonde ladies get a call and bite their lower lip and Marcella gets a pretty good idea what the call is about when they both look at her and she mutters the word “booty call?” and they both nod.

“Well alright, thought that we’d be together all afternoon but you sluts get some black dick then and I’ll look around for some more clothes and shoes” Marcella tells them while they both apologize and that they will make up to. “Alright just be here at this spot in two hours so we can get home in time for dinner and we need to do some major unpacking to do as well” she tells them and mother and daughter tell her that they will be here on time.

“Horny sluts but after yesterday I can’t blame them and if I keep getting plowed by black dicks I would probably be the same” Marcella giggles when she looks at the list and then goes to the next shop on the list since there are only a few more left.

The redheaded bimbo goes to some of the shops on the list but buys only a few items from those and get some stuff to maintain her hair as well as makeup before she finds herself before the last shop with an hour to spare until she has to meet with her hosts though it does feel weird to see them as such after all they have been gone through from the time she arrived here just like Kitty said earlier “we’ll have to have that talk some day” she thinks “and we’ll see how we go from there but for now this is the final store so let’s see what they have here”

She steps inside and looks around, she notices that the clothes here seems quite the mix of what she has been buying so far. She notices that all the store clerks are all black females and smiles a little while she goes through the racks of clothes reading the names on the tags. “Interesting names Megan Snow, Mia Isabella, Adrianna Lynch Rush and Yasmine de Leon” she thinks when she pulls something from one the racks which as is a red latex mini dress that would look so good on her when the one called Mia steps up to her.

“Can I help you, Miss?” she asks Marcella who turns to the woman with a smile. “Yes I could use some help and advice. I’m looking for clothes that can be seen as casual yet sexy as well as clothes that are a little more…daring” she explains which gets a grin from the black woman. “I think I can help you with that and you sure have a fine figure Miss” Mia says and brings a tape measure to take the redhead’s measures. “Thirty four double G, impressive” she says when she measures the redhead’s breasts before going to her other measures when she feels Mia press her nether region against her thick ass.

“Does she have a…? No it can’t be” Marcella thinks when she thinks she feels a bulge from the woman but shakes the idea when she picks several outfits for her and they make their way to the fitting rooms the redhead not aware the stares she gets from the other store clerks.

They get in one of the larger fitting room and Mia puts a few outfits in them. Marcella goes inside and starts to undress and grabs the red latex dress which she tries on but has some difficulties putting the girls in them especially her ass is stretching the fabric there. “Could you help me a little? I’m not used to wearing these kinds of outfits” she asks and Mia comes in with a smile who starts to help her when Marcella feels a bulge against her ass once again. “Do you have a cock?” she blurts out which causes the clerk to blush and nod.

“Y-yes this store hires black transgirls and is the only shop that hires us since this is a Southern city after all and it is hard to find work in general these days let alone someone like me but the store’s owner likes to hire us since she thinks it puts women at ease thinking we are women though she likes using us as well for her own pleasure…wait what are you doing?” Mia asks when Marcella goes to her knees and pulls the tgirls’s shaft out from underneath her panties.

“Mmm fuck it has been so long mmm” Mia moans when the redhead starts to lick the tip of that thick girlcock who tries to fight her own urges but the moment Marcella puts the thick head in her mouth she gives in to her own pleasure. “Oh my god aah so glad a slut like you made it to this store! Aaah I’m going to fuck that whore mouth of yours” the black dickgirl growls when her shaft has become fully grown and hard inside the mouth of the redheaded and grabs the head of Marcella.

“Take it all bitch!” Mia grunts holding tightly on the redhead’s head and pushes all her twelve inches into that hot mouth when she feels her balls touch the woman’s chin “mmm fuck yessss” she moans softly trying not to alert possible customers while she starts to pump hard to ravage that hot mouth with those pink lips. The black tgirl moves her hips faster and faster with her dick throbbing and leaking deep into the bimbo’s mouth until minutes later a huge load of black seed gets fed into her mouth.

“Mmm what a wonderful mouth, I want to fuck you so bad now” Mia whispers and pulls Marcella out of the fitting room taking her in the backroom where they both start to undress. “Fuck what a hot body and I am going to fuck you hard and empty my balls on you since our owner never let us cum inside, we know when to pull out” Mia says reassuringly before pushing Marcella on the table and rams her huge black rod deep into the woman’s snatch.

“Are you kidding me aaah! I want you to cum inside me aaah! Fill me with your black seed please” Marcella moans and begs “I mean it!” Mia’s brown eyes widen at first but a wild lust replaces the surprise in her eyes. “Such a good white whore aah! I’m going to enjoy filling you up and empty my balls inside you” she says hungrily before she starts pounding the woman like a wild bull.

“Ooh yes yes that’s it aah fuck me like a cow aaah more please more!” Marcella screams out loud losing her mind to the pleasure of that thick pole stretching her cunt. “Mmm you like that, don’t you, you white slut! Getting fucked by black cock aaah you certainly have the body to serve our superior cocks!” the black tgirl growls and grunts like she is fucking the woman as if it was her toy and cum dumpster.

“Can you keep the noise down? “ Megan says when she walks inside and sees the scene in front of her which makes her shaft start to bulge in the skirt she is wearing. “Then you better fuck her mouth because this girls loves black cocks” Mia grins and moans “aaah she’s even letting me cum inside her! Ooooh she practically begged me to!” Megan’s eyes widen at this and bites her lower lip before she starts to undress. 

“Damn, I haven’t cum inside a pussy for so long and this ho wants it? Then I’m going to give it to her! Now open up and say aaah slut!” Megan orders and as soon as Marcella opens her mouth, she rams her eleven inches inside deep inside the mouth of the woman and her balls hit her forehead. “Oooh you weren’t kidding when you said she was made for black cocks aaah! Even when I was a man I still couldn’t get a woman to swallow my dick like this! Aaah fuck yes!” she growls and starts pumping furiously into that mouth and her colleague follows her example.

Minutes later and Mia almost howls in pleasure when her black meat canon starts to unload deep into the woman’s womb “aaaaah so good aaah I missed this feeling aah cumming so hard!” Megan grunts and groans while she starts to unload in Marcella’s mouth “mmm what a stroke of luck aaah that she came here aaah just look at you pumping her cunt full! Aaaah I am going to fill that white whore’s pussy next!” she says happily when both black tgirls pull their still hard shafts out of Marcella.

“I’m giving my last load to this phat white ass” Mia giggles and Megan lays on her back forcing Marcella to take her shaft into her cunt while Mia gets behind her and simply pushes her cum covered pole deep into that thick bubble butt of the redheaded woman who gasps and moans in utter bliss. “Ooh fuck I just love black dicks aaah they’re the best” she howls in pleasure and starts to move her hips along the violent thrusts of these black she-bulls. 

“Because you are made for black cocks you horny white bitch, now ride your favorite kind of poles” Megan orders and sees that the redheaded bimbo is only too happy to oblige when the door opens again and Adrianna walks in who immediately undresses. “I’m going to join in the fun and as soon as one of you leaves, Yasmine will join us as well so that at least one person is looking over the store” Adrianna says before slipping her shaft between those pink lips and savagely fucks the woman’s mouth.

As soon as they all fill Marcella’s holes, Mia pulls out and quickly gets dressed to go back into the store and the other clerk walks in and joins the other two who have traded places.

Forty five minutes after Marcella enters the store and she has been fucked hard and deep with cum dripping from her cunt an ass. After five minutes she finally starts to dress herself up, after feeling that all the seed has spilled out of her lower holes, while the three tgirls had joined the colleague in the store when she gets out of the back room and finds ten bags of clothes waiting for her.

“As a reward for your services, half of the bags are free and the other five you’ll get a fifty percent discount” Mia says before she gives Marcella a kiss “and the hope you will visit our store again” Marcella giggles and all the other girls nods hoping the same as their colleague. “I would love to and can count on that and maybe next time I’ll have a little more time” she grins while she pays for her new wardrobe before leaving the store blowing a kiss to everyone there who blow one back.

Marcella arrives just in the nick of time because a minute later Jenny and Kitty arrive looking stunned at the amount of bags that Marcella has. “Damn, you don’t kid around when you go shopping, darling” Jenny says with a grin while she kisses her lover and fondles her sexy thick butt. “And it is pretty hot stuff to, did you get some help?” Kitty asks and Marcella nods telling her the clerks were really helpful. 

“That’s good and better be prepared for some make up sex tonight. We even bought some extra toys so it will be an extra special show for tonight, right mom?” Kitty giggles and kisses Marcella lewdly which gets a grin from the milf. “Oh yes, we will put on an extra good show for the boys” Jenny giggles while the three of them grab the bags and head home.

Once they arrive back home they unpack and put everything sorted in the two closets in her bedroom, one closet for sexy casual clothes and the other for slutty clothes before the three of them have dinner.

The webcam comes to life and the two hot blondes and one hot redhead sit on the bed naked. Jenny and Kitty fondle Marcella’s newly enlarged assets. “Mmm just look at how big her tits have gotten, boys! I bet you would love to place your big black dicks between them” Jenny says while she sucks on Marcella’s nipples making them hard before she slides a black dildo between them.

“And just look at that fat ass, it has become so much sexier to” Kitty grins before giving it a few kisses before she says “and she loves it in the ass to as we will show tonight but she is ours but we love to share her, don’t we mom?” Jenny giggles and nods “damn right and let’s show the boys something really hot” she says before the three of them have a long evening of hot lovemaking in front of the world.

To be continued


End file.
